The invention is directed to an adjustable bed and specifically to a pair of identical mattress clips which are associated with a mattress to prevent the mattress from sliding off the adjustable bed, particularly when the adjustable bed is moved between its various positions of adjustment.
A conventional adjustable bed includes an adjustable frame which is utilized in conjunction with several supports upon which a mattress rests. The adjustable frame can be adjusted to move between a substantially horizontal planar position to one of several positions in which leg, thigh and back supports are inclined at an angle to the horizontal to provide appropriate adjustment while a person sleeps, eats, reads, watches television or is otherwise required to spend considerable lengths of time in bed for therapeutic purposes, as might occur should such a person be injured or is suffering from physical or mental problems. Typical of such adjustable or articulated beds are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,571; 4,385,410; 4,407,030; 5,537,701; 5,870,784 and 6,276,011 B1. In such articulated beds a foot retainer is generally used to prevent the mattress from sliding off the mattress supports. Side mattress retainers have also been utilized to prevent mattresses from sliding laterally off mattress supports. Whether in the form of a foot or base retainer or a side retainer, such retainers are visible to the consumer and immediately “earmark” the bed as being adjustable. As such, adjustable beds have a bad connotation with a percentage of the bed purchasing public because purchasers believe adjustable beds appear “medical” and are designed for older or geriatric users. By virtue of the adjustable bed mattress clips of the present invention, an adjustable bed appears to be a conventional “normal” bed because the mattress clips are sandwiched between the mattress and the mattress supports and permits the adjustable bed to appear mainstream and in turn becomes more marketable to a larger customer base.